Chane
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Baltor and the Trix are captured by Prince chane, and are about to be executed. The Galaxywide council decides to save baltor and the trix and bring them forth for a fair trial.
1. Baltor and the Trix are Captured

Title: Chane

Tagline: Don't get Chaned to your death.

Summary: on the planet Morhis, (pronounced More-he) Lives an evil prince named Chane. Chane has captured Baltor and now wants baltor dead.

But the galaxy-wide federation of peace wants him alive so they can sentence him. So begins a war with prince chane.

Rated: M for Mature (Coarse language, Violence)

Disclaimer: I hate winx club, i hate the trix, i hate baltor, i hate every stinkin' person on that show except for Riven. i don't own any of them.

---

Baltor and the trix flew over the seas towards the city of Chane.

The captain of the guard witnessed the trix and baltor coming. he immediately ordered the raising of the guns.

The soldiers fired all they had at the trix and baltor.

"they expected company." said Baltor

"Darcy! Stormy! go to the left. me and baltor will take the right." said Icy

"she must like him a lot." said Stormy to darcy, taking to the left.

Behind Stormy and Darcy, were the Morhians. They had wingspans of 3 feet each way, and they were armed with Laser Rifles.

"Surrender in the name of Chane, or we will shoot you down!" yelled the leader of the morhian group

"Never!" said Darcy, using magic on the morhians.

But the magic just bounced off them and went completely out of area.

"What!" exclaimed darcy

"They're unaffected by magic!" said Stormy

Then The 2 sisters collided with a net. they were captured, then tasered.

"You have the right to remain silent. you are now under arrest for attacking the city of Chane." said the captain

"We won't remain silent!" said Darcy

"Take them away!" said the captain.

Icy and Baltor were trying their magic on the buildings, but they had the same results.

no magic worked.

"They're impervious to magic!" said Icy

"Try dropping this on them!" said Baltor, handing Icy a Cherry bomb

Icy let the bomb go, and it blew up the street, killing a few morhians.

But then Icy was shot down and hit the ground, surrounded by police.

Baltor was more reluctant. he then turned away for the sea.

"Get him before he escapes!" said the captain of the guard

The whole squadron of fighters chased him. they all fired lasers at him. he was hit.

as he went spiraling down to the water, he blacked out.

So begins the war between Magix and Morhis.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Enter Whane

Chapter 2 - The story is leaked out

Everyone was celebrating when they saw the front cover of Galaxy-wide daily. Baltor captured by Prince Chane of Morhis.

Parades were running down the street. people were burning pictures of baltor. People were enjoying themselves.

The Winx Club also were part of the celebration.

"I can't believe our work is done for us." said Bloom

"No kidding." said Musa

"i'm just glad that he isn't causing any more trouble among the innocent realms." said Layla

But down the street, there was a guy, dressed in black. A trenchcoat, was standing there with a look of sadness on his face.

Stella was walking by him and saw his glum face.

"why so sad?" asked Stella

"i'm concerned about Baltor." said the guy

"Why? Are you with him or against him?" asked Stella

"I really don't care about what happens to him, I just hope he gets a fair trial." said the guy

"Why? He's done several things and he should be dead." said Stella

"It's just that...the guy who captured him...is my royal flesh and blood. Chane is my brother." said the guy

Then the rest of the Winx girls came over and saw this guy.

"Hey Stel, who's this guy?" asked Bloom

"Oh, sorry, I haven't said my name. My name is Whane. I am the brother of the man who captured Baltor." said Whane

"And he wants Baltor to have a fair trial." said Stella

"Why so?" asked Layla

"Because my brother Chane has never given anyone a fair and square deal. He banished me from the kingdom of morhis 3 years ago."

"Some brother." said Flora

"Yeah. but if you think banishment is bad, he killed my parents when he overthrew them a year before he banished me." said Whane

"Killed your parents!" exclaimed Tecna

"Yeah. My sister was also killed. they didn't believe in his ruling. So my father was going to throw him out. but Chane got

the upper hand." said whane

"Thats too bad." said Layla

"I wish my brother would at least have some mercy. But he is merciless and he will give Baltor a painful and undeserving

death." said Whane

"Which is what he deserves!" said Stella

"I said undeserving! No one deserves to die! if anyone deserves to die, we'd be all burning our asses in Hell! you get that?" asked whane

"I don't like this guy!" said Stella "I warn you! I know magic and I can hurt you!"

"Try it. you'll be wasting your time!" said Whane

Stella fired a solarian wave blast, but it just was absorbed by whane's heart.

"Magic has no effect on us." said Whane.

"But why'd you get so crazy on us for a second?" asked musa

"Because no one agrees on things. thats how wars begins. and if magix disagrees with chane's rules of an execution without trial,

they'll most likely attack chane for it."

The winx girls stayed silent.

"Baltor doesn't deserve to die, no matter how much we believe he does. he may have done things to us in the past, but what is coming

to him is what is coming to him." said Whane

Then whane walked away, his trenchcoat blowing in the wind.

"Maybe i'll see you girls again." said Whane, and he continued to walk.

----


	3. Baltor's Sentence

Chapter 3 - The sentence to think about

Baltor sat, chained to a metal post which was also unaffected by magic. He sat there and ate cold soup mixed with stale bread.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed

"Shut up in there!" said a guard

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BASTARD!" yelled Baltor

"Hey!" said the guard, looking Baltor in the eyes "You'd better shut the fuck up or i'm coming in there." said the guard

Baltor just sat there. then he heard the door open and 3 figures come in.

"Heres some company you shithead!" said the guard, throwing the Trix in there.

"Well, that was exciting." said Icy

"Those guards are dirty!" said Stormy

"they slapped my ass!" said Darcy

"Listen, ladies. We can still break out of here..."

"I can hear what you say you blonde haired cunt!" said the guard

Baltor then began whispering.

"Later, we'll be allowed to go out for a gang toitee. When that happens, despite what they are doing, we overpower the guards and

escape through the sewerholes." said Baltor

"Through a bunch of old shit?" asked Icy

"You have any better ideas?" asked Baltor

"Hey! Escape through the sewers! That sounds excellent! Maybe those prisoners will do that! We can install filters in the

sewers so they can't get out without drowning in their own shit!" said the guard

"Goddamnit!" said Baltor

Just then, a figure surrounded by guards walked into the chamber.

"I am prince chane of Morhis. I am here to speak your fate." said Chane

"You'd better make it a short one, or i'll..." Baltor was cut off

"You're serving 10 years for every civilian you killed, which was 7, so theres 70 years. You are also serving life for attacking

the city of chane. And you are being executed for threatening the emporer. No judge. No jury. You'll be executed

tommorow." said Chane

"What about for all the other things he did to other realms?" asked a guard

"I don't give a shit about other realms." said Chane

"Sorry, your highness." said the guard

"And your witch friends, with all their halloween make-up and pretend attacks, they will be sentenced to be treated

like the ancient witches have always been treated. prostitutes. if they make enough, they will stay alive for a little bit longer.

once they cannot make their due, they will be thrown in a lake to drown, and to be eaten by the Seacor. this

conversation is over. you begin your sentence tommorow. Now I shall leave." said Chane

Chane left the chamber. Baltor sat there, in fear.

---


	4. In the Council

Chapter 4 - The Royal courts commitee

"The Royal court of solaria demands Baltor be punished by Chane!" said the ambassador

"The chancellor of Shrico disagrees! Baltor is evil but he should be brought back to the Omega demension and be under strict security!"

"Silence! Silence! Baltor is in the hands of Chane! And why should we wage a war against Chane for any reason?" asked

the galactic emporer.

"Because Chane is evil!" said a voice

"Chane wrongfully betrayed his family!" said another

"The council still says no military action shall be taken!" said the first member of the jury

Just then, a figure walked into the room.

"This is all to decide the fate of someone who is supposed to be dead by everyone, right?" asked the man

"If Baltor is what you mean, then yes." said the emporer "And reveal your name!"

"I am Whane, The true prince of Morhis!" said Whane

"You are just a citizen of magix!" said the emporer

"I was banished from that kingdom...but my family other than chane have served a different fate - death without a trial!" said Whane

"It is said that among all of our realms, everyone must be brought to justice with a fair trial." said the ambassador for Shrico.

"Agreed. But is it worth the risk? What if Baltor is already dead?" asked the emporer.

"He is not. Chane never executes anyone right away. he likes to watch his 'prosecutors' suffer. But I can assure you the trix, those

notorious witches are probably in for a more undeserving fate." said Whane

"What will happen among those troublemakers?" asked the ambassador for Solaria

"Prostitution! Whores! Sluts! Bitches! they will be placed out on a stage until they can no longer stand. they will be placed

where men can do things to them you wouldn't want you wives to have done to them." said Whane

"But those Trix deserve that kind of treatement!" said a jury member

"Would you want your children to be placed out on the street?' asked Whane

"No!" said the jury member

"Maybe for all the things your children have done, maybe they deserve to be placed out on the street.

"And you might have come from a nice family, but the Trix havent! They may be unfair, but it'll be better if they get a fair

trial!" said Whane

"Get this man out of my sight!" said the jury

"No. Stay here, Whane." said the galactic emporer

"We here may not all agree, but it's still not fair for those guys to be sentenced to something unfairly." said Whane "And disagreement

is what starts wars, doesn't it?"

the whole court agreed.

"So, in the name of the real prince of Morhis, I say we go and thrust the demon in my brother out, and give Baltor and his Trix a

fair trial!" said Whane

the court booed.

"No! no, order, order!" yelled the emporer. "Listen, this man has made a point. You see, if you were in trouble for something, you'd

want a fair trial, right?"

The court was silent.

"What this man has said, has surpassed what is amazing. It's phenomenal."

The Court began to look at Whane.

"We are not going to sit back as someone is treated unfairly! We are going to give that criminal a fair trial, whether Chane

believes it's right or not! Case dismissed!"

The court clapped. The battles were beginning


	5. The execution

Chapter 5 - Baltor's execution

"This man has been sentenced to life in prison then death! But since life in prison will lead to death, we shall execute him

now!" said the executioner, standing on the scaffolds holding the giant rock that would crush Baltor's body beneath it's weight

The Trix were right in front of Baltor, just off the target location.

"Icy! Icy!" said Baltor

"Look! The cowardly criminal wants to say goodbye!" said the executioner.

"Icy! I love you!" said Baltor

"I know." said Icy

But then, Darcy, using a tiny bit of power left, broke the ropes, which were, ironically, prone to magic attacks.

Baltor broke out and ran off!

"Get him! I don't want him to get away!" said Chane

Baltor booked it for the forest 100 metres away.

The guards chased him, but they just couldn't catch him.

Baltor made it into the trees, without a trace.

"Damnit! He escaped!" said the guards

Chane turned to the Trix.

"Guard, bring the white haired one to me." said Chane.

Icy was kicked loose. Chane walked to her.

"You will be my sex slave. And when you are too dull and boring for me, I will entertain the innocent people by feeding you

to the seacor!." said chane

Icy cried, but then the guards took her away.

"As for the other 2, put them to work in the bar on 14th!" said Chane " I want to see them suffer!"


	6. Sign up

Chapter 6 - Recruit

Bloom was laying down in her dorm room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh crap...I hope that's not Skye." said Bloom

She walked to the door to come face to face with a woman.

"Hello, I am Alexa of the Recruiting office. We are recruiting young fairies and specialists to join the armed forces."

"And why would I want to join the armed forces?" asked Bloom

"Good money, great experience, and having a lot of fun." said Alexa

"No, i'm not interested." said Bloom

"Ok, but i'll leave the entry form here, in case you change your mind." said Alexa, leaving.

Bloom picked up the paper. It mentioned that this was an entry form for a tour to Morhis, to fight Chane and his men for

the right to punish Baltor.

"Baltor! What!" exclaimed Stella, who was reading over Bloom's shoulder.

"This is an entry form to go on tour and fight against chane to get Baltor out of Morhis." said Bloom

"And there's money involved." said Stella, looking farther down the paper.

"That's 2 grand a month! We're gonna get paid 500 credits of our choice for our realm per week? nice!" said Bloom

Bloom immediately began to sign up.

---

The rest of the Winx girls had the same idea. Sign up and get Baltor a fair trial.

But they were also doing it for pay. They needed money for certain things. Life after Alfea.

But now it was time for training.

The Winx Girls were assigned to the same group. All of them signed up for ground movement, except for Tecna. She signed up for

flight squadron. But they still were on the same base. Bloom and Stella were a group. Flora and Layla were a group.

Tecna and Musa were a group.

Bloom and Stella met their commander, Lt. Lawrence.

"Good morning, comrades. I'm commanding officer Lt. Lawrence" said Lawrence

"Good morning, sir!" said Bloom and Stella, soluting

"Hey! Get your hands down. There's tons of goddamn snipers around here who'd love to grease a fairy." said Lawrence. now

get your gear in tent 12. Your fellow comrades are also going there with you. Once you're set up, go and grab some food

from the barbeque."

Bloom and Stella did one final "yes sir" and took off to set their things up.


	7. Icy nearly gets screwed

Chapter 7 - Pain and Suffering

Icy was chained to the ground, her arms and legs stretched out.

She was stripped down to nothing. Then Chane came into the room.

Icy cursed at him.

"Ready for your first session?" asked Chane.

"I never will be, you sick bastard." said Icy

Chane began to take off his clothes.

"You'd better not get used to this kind of thing. Because when I think you're enjoying it, i'll execute you!" said Chane

"That will be a long time. Because I don't care if anything happens to me anymore. As far as i'm concerned, i'm dead." said Icy

"You aren't dead...yet." said Chane

Just then, a voice was heard outside.

"Prince Chane! There's been an assault on the city of Ainkin!" said the captain of the guard

Chane slapped Icy across the face.

"Just you wait." said chane. "Nurse! Give this sex toy of mine a bath."

and Chane walked away.

Icy laid there, crying.

The nurse picked her up.

"Ok, my child. Let's get you warmed up and cleaned up." said the nurse

"My child?" asked Icy, between sobs

"Why, my child, you look like you've been through Hell." said the nurse

"Knowing your sisters are being demoralized in a strip club somewhere just so they can survive, yeah i've been through Hell." said Icy

The nurse took Icy to a tub filled with lukewarm water.

"You know what? So have I! I've had enough of that man!" said the nurse

Icy stopped crying and looked at the nurse

"My name is Betty and i've been the nurse to the Ane family for 30 years." said Betty

"The Ane family?" asked Icy, trying to get comfortable in the bath

"Chane had a mother, and a father. both that loved him. And a brother and a sister. He killed his parents and sister. His brother is

banished somewhere." said Betty

"Chane Ane. That sounds sort of nice." sais Icy

Then Icy thought to herself "Oh no! i'm breaking down!"

"His brother, Whane, last i heard, is on magix." Said Betty

"Really? I used to go to cloud tower in Magix!" said Icy

"You know what? I'm just as immune to magic as Chane is, but together, we can fight back!" said Betty

"How?" asked Icy

"Well, i've spent the last 4 years gathering and planning..."


	8. Baltor is recaptured

Chapter 8 - Objective one accomplished

Flora and Layla were farther ahead than any of their friends. They were in front of their group.

"I think we're about 10 miles from the capital." said Flora

"Wow." said Layla "How do you know?"

"Flowers like this don't grow more than 10 miles within a city's limits." said Flora

"Hey!" said a voice in the distance

"What is it!" said Lt. Lawrence

"I think I found our man!" said another one, a sarge this time.

Flora and Layla were the first ones over. They saw him.

It was Baltor. His arm was bleeding and scarred. His face all dirty. His legs were broken.

"Well, if it isn't the great and mighty Baltor?" said Flora

"I am Baltor. And I am willing to negotiate." he said.

"The Galactic emporer sends his regards" said the sergeant, yanking him up and putting him in the hands of two other big men.

"Agreed, sergeant! Group! At ease! We make camp here tonight." said Lawrence

---

"What were you doing in the forest here?" asked The galactic emporer through Visucommunication

"I escaped execution from Chane." said Baltor

"Well, it doesn't matter now. The reason we came here is to bring you to a real court for a fair trial." said the galactic emporer.

"And what about the Trix?" asked Baltor

"They're also being kidnapped for a fair trial." said the galactic emporer

"So when shall this trial happen?" asked Baltor

"When we can get you to Magix and when we have the Trix in our hands." said The Galatic emporer.

----

Meanwhile, Darcy was resting in the back of the club, backstage, getting prepared for her next act. Her legs were as weak as spagetti.

A voice spoke to her.

"Hey! get your ass shakin' out there! There's 10 guys who are ready to fuck with a goat!" said her slave boss.

Darcy walked out to the stage. Stormy was walking around in nothing but a small thong, passing out drinks.

As she gave one guy a drink, another drunk slapped her behind.

"Hey, when do those legs open for business?" asked the drunk.

Stormy slapped the man across the face. Being drunk, he spat his beer all over stormy's nude body.

Darcy saw this and got mad. She jumped off the stage and began to punch the drunk in the face.

After security pulled Darcy away from the drunk. Stormy complained, but was pulled as well.

They were put in a small room with their boss.

"You don't do that to Paying customers!" said the boss

"We don't give a fuck anymore!" said Darcy

"Why don't you just kill us right now!!" said Stormy

"I just might. I'll contact the national guard and you'll be fed to the Seacor tommorow! How about that?" said the cruel master


	9. Bring the violence

Chapter 9 - Legendary battle

The next morning, Chane rode his yacht to the executioning place. The 15 foot rancor followed the other ship holding the 2 prisoners, still

wearing their clothes from the other night.

There were people watching from a nearby cruise.

They were all cheering and chanting "Feed the Seacor! Feed the Seacor! Feed the Seacor!"

But there was also someone else coming. Her name was Icy.

She was all bruised, but cleaned up from what Chane did to her last night. She would be executed too.

When the 3 trix sisters were brought to the execution site, Chane began to speak.

"As ruler of the City of chane and the Planet Morhis, I declare that these 3 criminals be fed to the Seacor and be eaten

until their feet quit kickin!

The audience cheered and chanted "kill the sluts, kill the sluts, kill the sluts."

Let the Execution Begin!" Ended Chane

Just then, there was an explosion on the ship that held the executioners. By now, Icy, Darcy and stormy were being hung over

the water, 100 feet high.

But that explosion?

Just then, several parachuters came aboard the yacht and the Executioner's ship, and began beating up soldiers. splattering them open

"Get them!' said Chane

The cruise holding the Morhis who were watching the execution, was also hit with an explosion, which sent people into

the water, where the seacor got his meals. Blood stained the water.

The Trix were crying and now they were scared. That seacor was feeding off innocent people.

"You know, sisters, I think we might be at the end of our rope." said Stormy

"Yeah. Sorry Stormy and Icy, I should have just left well enough alone last night." said Darcy

But Icy lit up.

"Folks, I think we have some backup." said Icy

The nurse that was taking care of Icy, burst out of the cabin holding an HB-85, blasting Executioners and guards away.

"Die you cock sucking bastards!" the nurse yelled

All the executioners were taken by suprise. A few escaped.

"Don't worry Icy! I'm gonna get you down!" said the nurse

"Hurry it up! That seacor is looking at us!" said Icy

Down on the cruise ship, more and more Morhians were drowning and being eaten by the Seacor. One by one, the 15 foot, 1150 pound

creature ate on flesh and bones.

on the Yacht, soldiers ran along the deck, blasting whatever guards came along and among them. Chane hid in his secret chamber room.

"I...I...Can't believe it!" he said to himself "Damn it!"

"Don't Damn it. Brother, you have shown your true colors and touched the world...in the wrong place."

It was Whane. he had a Sword in his hand.

---

"Musa! Can you hear me?" asked Tecna

"Loud and clear! I landed on the yacht! I'm here with Lt. Lawrence. We've recieved information that Chane is on this ship." said Musa

"Ok! I'll fly over the yacht and pick you up along with the Trix." said Tecna

Meanwhile, a sniper who survived the wave, picked up his rifle and aimed it at the chain holding the Trix up. He aimed it and shot

the chain, breaking it and sending the Trix down into the bloody creature infested water.

When they hit the water, Bloom and Stella saw it and began to panic.


	10. Finish the Job

Chapter 10 - Don't Underestimate the Underdog

Inside the throne room, Whane and Chane clashed swords at each other, hoping to cut their opponent's throat open to

spill blood. It was hard.

The fight continued to the deck. Eventually, Chane pushed Whane into the water, but not killing him. He hit the water with a splash.

Meanwhile, Icy, Darcy and Stormy were drowning in the murky, bloody water. But someone came down and picked them up.

Tecna came flying out of the water with the Trix in a secret compartment.

Then Tecna landed on the executioner ship, which was now under full control.

"I have the Trix here!" said tecna to her captain, Capt. Crowe.

The compartment opened, to reveal a nearly drowned, weak Trix, barely able to stand.

"Great!" said Crowe

"Not great!" said Chane, holding up a machine gun. "Icy, get over here!"

"She's ours, buddy!" said Crowe

"Nope...unless you want to keep her, i'll blow up the ship and you'll all be mincemeat for the seacor. He wouldn't mind having a side dish

from what he's eating right now." said Chane

"I'm going. Save yourself for my sake." said Icy, walking towards Chane

"No! We won't let you..." said Darcy

"Do it...listen, i made some mistakes, and i need to take the punishment for it." said Icy

The Winx Girls were all now on board the executioners ship.

"Icy? Whats come over you?" asked Bloom

"Bloom...I...am a failure...sorry..." said Icy, who then was released from her shackles to go to Chane.

"I'm gonna get this job done." said Chane..."

He then walked into his chamber, and locked the door.

Inside the chamber, Icy knew she was done for.

"Ok...just kill me now." said icy

"No...guards...shackle her to the floor." said Chane

The guards shackled Icy to the floor.

Chane began to remove his clothes, but kept the detonator on his wrist.

"You're going to rape me." said Icy, in the 'i don't care' tone.

"Yes...then i'll blow this ship and make you my last victim!"

Chane began to touch Icy and play with her, and he raped her.

But as he rose, the door burst open. Icy was breathing hard.

"The damage is done." said Chane

But behind Chane, stood Whane. And he had a gun in his hand.

"Chane?" asked Whane

Chane turned around to see his brother pointing a gun at his head.

"See you in hell." said Whane, shooting his brother in the head.

----

3 months later, Baltor was sentenced back to his icecube in the Omega dimension. Darcy and Stormy were placed in therapy, while

their sister recieved special therapy, and an abortion. The 3 of them were sentenced to 3 years in a Asylum haven, where they would

recieve fair treatment, and somehow, through all this, had less tension with the Winx girls.

As for Whane, he was elected into power. The nurse who helped Icy, was there for her, there, and became a friend to her in the

asylums, and constantly came and talked to her, as if they were long time friends,

The Winx girls went home to a peaceful dorm, and that night, they slept peacefully, knowing they had done good.

---

END...or is it?


End file.
